


“...Effectively”

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this an apology…?” – His voice had no shadow of the sarcasm he had used earlier. </p><p>“Is it working?” – Wanda replied, grinning on his neck, and Vision placed a hand on her knee. Wanda knew what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“...Effectively”

****

_"Viz..."_

 

Wanda whispered, tip toeing into his room.

"Viz... are you sleeping?" - she insisted, kneeling beside him on his bed.

"Vision?" - she shook him.

 

"Yes, ma’am?"- he finally replied.

"I thought you were sleeping” - Wanda told him, making herself more comfortable on the bed.

Vision sat up- "I don’t sleep" - he spoke.

"Then why did you take so long to reply?"

Silence.

 

"What do you need?" – Vision asked, and Wanda took a deep breath in… and let it out at once.

"You"

"Would you like me to keep you company until you fall asleep?" - Vision offered.

"No" - Wanda was honest - "Grab your coat. We’re going out, to walk a bit, see the sun ".

"But Mr. Stark has told me to..."

"Do you always do what he tells you to?" - Wanda challenged, almost grinning, but Vision was not amused.

"I am capable of thinking, taking conclusions based on carefully analyzed data, and take my own decisions, if that’s what you’d like to know. For your information, it might rain before the sun rises and you do not remember, I’m afraid, that while I will not have my immunological system weakened, you very likely might”

His tone was almost rude, aggressive…

Wanda blinked.

"Rain…? Seems good" – she stood -"Let’s go".

 

 

They left his room, and went outside with bare feet.

“It is going to rain soon" - Vision warned - "We should go in"

Wanda rolled her eyes - "Are you afraid of water?"

"If you are going to treat me poorly any further, I’m afraid it would be for the best if I left you now" - and just as he made mention to go back, Wanda’s hand on his arm held him in place.

"Vision..." - her voice was a whisper - "Are you still upset because of what I said the other day?” – their eyes met.

“Are you referring to the episode in which you implied to Clint and Laura that I am but a lovely _toaster_ , and would not, under any circumstance, be an item to be considered on anyone’s list of people of interest?”

Wanda had a frozen half smile – “That’s a yes” – she let go of his arm.

Silence.

 

“I didn’t mean it…” – Wanda’s voice was low, yet certain.

“Then why did you say it?” – Vision’s was almost bitter.

“Sometimes we do things we don’t mean”

“Like saying _“I care for you”_?” – Vision’s tone was surprisingly sarcastic – “Like kissing someone on the lips after deliberately making them believe they matter? Like listening to music with them and claiming, not one, but _twelve_ songs as your _love song_?”

 Wanda nibbled at her cheek.

“My sincere apologies, then” – Vision went on, as sarcastic as before, but this time… he almost sounded hurt – “I misunderstood your actions”

 

And it started raining.

 

“You will get sick if you stay long” – he told Wanda, and turned, to go inside. Slow steps…

 

“I meant those!” – Wanda shouted. Her hair glued to her face. The rain was heavy.

But Vision didn’t stop, so she kept on shouting.

“I meant it! I…” – damned rain – “I meant it when I said I care for you! And I meant it when I kissed you, all those times! And I meant it when I made that playlist!”

Yet he didn’t stop.

“And I’m sorry!” – Wanda still shouted, although she wasn’t sure Vision could hear. He could, if he wanted to, she supposed.

He had phased through the wall into the facility.

 

She kept on staring, utterly frustrated. A look at the heavy sky, a sigh… and she saw Vision phasing outside. He had an umbrella and a towel.

He walked closer – “You will get sick” – and held the umbrella above their heads, handing Wanda the towel.

She took it gladly – “Does that mean you’re not mad anymore?”

“It means I can put such feelings aside if it is for a greater good”

They walked back in in silence. Slow steps…

 

The sun didn’t rise. It rained the whole day, and it would for a few others.

Wanda and Vision had not spoken until past midday.

 

He sat on the sofa by the TV room with a book at hand when Wanda entered the room and placed headphones on his head, making sure it met his audio receptors. He was curious to see what moved her, and slightly surprised by the song she had chosen.

**_“…Couldn't stand to be kept away… just for the day… from your body… Wouldn't want to be swept away… far away from the one that I love…”_ **

 

Vision could only watch as Wanda placed herself on his lap – something that had happened many times before – and pecked his lips.

She rested her head on the curve of his neck, placing a kiss on his synthetic skin.

“The others might come in soon” – Vision remarked.

“Let them”

“Is this an apology…?” – His voice had no shadow of the sarcasm he had used earlier.

“Is it working?” – Wanda replied, grinning on his neck, and Vision placed a hand on her knee. Wanda knew what it meant.

_“Effectively”_

 

 


End file.
